Mystogan Fernandes
|rōmaji = Mistugan Fernandesu}} Oberon "Mystogan" Fernandes (ミストガン・フェルナンデス''Misutogan'' Ferunandesu) ''is the first son of and . He is a S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a soloist as opposed to being on a team. He is the older brother of Aine Fernandes. He also teaches beginning magic. Appearance Mystogan’s most prominent feature is his red hair he inherited from his mother, Erza Scarlet, but fashioned in the same spiky look as his father Jellal Fernandes. He is always seen with black-rimmed classes. He has a blue Fairy Tail mark on the left of his chest. He is usually seen in darker attire. Personality Mystogan is a calm, mature, intelligent and kind individual. He is shown as a cheerful person and smiles. He is strong and independent, never afraid to take leadership and make the hard decisions. With his strength, he is deeply caring for Fairy Tail and is loyal to his family and friends. Mystogan cares deeply for his sister Aine, and is the best friend of Lance Dreyar, but disapproves of their relationship. Because of Aine’s sickness, Mystogan is overprotective of her and will go at no lengths to keep an eye on her or keep her safe. It seems, however, Ena and have a crush on him that he has never noticed. Regardless of his serious nature, Mystogan does have a comical side. When he is shown anything erotic or steamy, he blushes and begins to stutter. He is always uncomfortable with a woman's chest or their naked body and unintentionally has walked in on Nashi Dragneel specifically, much to Gary Fullbuster’s anger and Nashi’s indifference. Mystogan also has a strange addiction and weakness for chocolate cake, similar to Erza’s weakness for strawberry cake. Mystogan is known for his change of mood, like his mother. Once he takes off his glasses, he is serious with his attitude. If he is annoyed, he will make threats and if severely annoyed, he will remove his glasses and deliver a punch that knocks out his victim (“Mysto-Punch”), as Cane Alberona-Groh, Pulan and Pim Strauss, and Gale Redfox. It is his policy to never lay a finger on a lady, but should the enemy be female, he has no qualms with fighting her. History Mystogan, as a child, was known for his intelligence. He was often found doing research on Magic and Fiore, reading above his level. He became best friends with Lance Dreyar. The two often battled, but still remained best of friends. When Lance was close with Aine, Mystogan refused to take it well and carefully watched their friendship. When Mystogan discovered the reason for his father’s abandonment, he felt betrayed and vowed to stay by his family’s side. At age 15, Mystogan became an S-Class Mage, the same age as Erza became an S-Class Mage. Due to his magical prowess, he helped Luke Dragneel in his magical studies to attain different Magic. When other guild members would fight, Mystogan would push up his glasses, threatening to take them off and give them a Mysto-Punch. He was often found giving punches to Igneel and Gale if they irritated him enough. Magic and Abilities '''Heavenly Body Magic' (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Mystogan generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Mystogan has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic and some say his power rivals with that of his father Jellal. * Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Mystogan's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Mystogan assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Mystogan was given Jellal's same robes to wear should he cast this particular spell. * Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Mystogan places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. * Altairis (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu): Mystogan crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Mystogan's path. * True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Mystogan bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Mystogan to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Mystogan is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself and is now working on making Thought Projections of others, nearly able to make one of his sister. It takes great skill to master making a projection of himself, but to begin making a projection of another shows Mystogan's strength. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mystogan inherited this magic from Jellal, as well as learned the acquired spells from Jellal's book for him. He seldom uses Darkness Magic unless he is facing a demon. * Dark Grab: Mystogan moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Mystogan himself, who, after grabbing the target, is capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Mystogan. * Darkness Cage: Mystogan creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in his hand, before firing it at his target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the them, restraining their movement. * Dark Vanish: A spell in which the target seemingly implodes from the inside, or is, in any case, forced to vanish through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. * Dark Mass: Mystogan creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards the target, and upon contact, spontaneously erupts. Within, the dark sphere appears to feature the face of Ksitigarbha. * Ghost Fireworks: Mystogan extends his arm and releases a flurry of ghosts towards his opponents. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Mystogan is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. Water Magic '''(水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mystogan is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. '''Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Mystogan is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mystogan is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth Telekinesis: '''Mystogan has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection. Offensively, Mystogan has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. '''Telepathy: (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Mystogan has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others. Magic Staves: Like his father and his namesake, Mystogan is able to use the same magic and inherited the staves. * Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Mystogan creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. * Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Mystogan uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back at their caster. Immense Agility: Mystogan has shown he is quite agile, fast and have quick reflexes as he has proven during many battles, able to outmaneuver his opponents unless distracted. Enhanced Durability: Mystogan is a highly resilient opponent to defeat. He is seen being able to continue fighting regardless of demon curses placed on him. Enhanced Endurance: Mystogan's vast display of spells and Magic Power enable him to have a stamina that progressively rises. Enhanced Strength: Mystogan has considerable strength as he is able to push away his opponent several feet and leave them staggering to get up. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Mystogan enjoys using his ranged Magic, he is a fairly difficult opponent to beat when unarmed, easily able to take on multiple opponents at the same time. Immense Magic Power: Mystogan has shown he has vast Magic Power as he was an S-Class Mage at a young age. The Ten Wizard Saints are interested in his powers, but when offered an apprenticeship, he declined, refusing to follow in his father's footsteps. However, he is seen being able to continue fighting regardless of demon curses placed on him. Mysto-Punch (Mystoパンチ Mysto panchi): Mystogan has an infamous punch used only when he is severely annoyed with his guildmate's antics, mainly Gale and Cane. Keen Intellect: Mystogan is a smart, cunning, and resourceful person. His able to figure patterns quickly as well as come up with plans to any situation, leaving him a leader in most situation. Trivia * Mystogan's middle name is Mystogan. He despises the name Oberon, meaning King of the Fairies, and has everyone refer to him as Mystogan. * Mystogan holds anger at his father for allowing Erza to suffer. * Mystogan was offered a job as a model for Sorcerer Weekly, but turned it down in fear women would judge him. * In his spare time, Mystogan spends time with Luke Dragneel and trains him. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage